Rollercoaster
by CBarbie92
Summary: Jin knew that marrying Shino would put him through this. But every bad ride comes to an end at some point. Then the good ride begins. Jin/OC


**Rollercoaster**

**A Jin Oneshot**

Jin sighed from the edge of the bed. Elbows on his knees and eyes threatening to spill tears.

Deep down he knew it would end up like this. He knew that if he married her he would end up on this messy ride, severe ups and severe downs.

He looked over his shoulder at the woman sleeping peacefully, despite the fact that she had almost killed him mere hours before with expensive china.

* * *

_Last night I cried _

_Tossed and turned_

_Woke up with dry eyes_

_My mind was racing _

_Feet were pacing_

_Lord help me_

_Please tell me_

_What I have gotten into_

_

* * *

  
_

He silently slipped on his running shoes, easing out the front door and into the cold morning air.

It started out as a jog while he thought back on his marriage. He had met Shino at a restaurant; she had caught his attention because she was crying.

Her husband had gambling problems and they lost their home, they started talking and one thing turned into another.

It turned into a run as he neared his second mile, a little angry now.

He knew he didn't really love her. He just wanted to help her, save her, damn his activeness in chivalry.

Now he was married to her, stuck. They fought all the time then had sex. It was like that all the time. He hated it, and he wanted off.

* * *

_Ran my three miles_

_To clear my mind_

_It always helps me out_

_It's my therapy_

_When I'm losing it_

_Which is usually_

_

* * *

  
_

He smiled back as he sat at the breakfast table. His breakfast was set infront of him with a pretty smile.

He couldn't help thinking about how that smile could change into a scowl so quickly.

Jin watched her over his coffee cup as she flitted about the dining room and kitchen; silk gown clung to her body and black hair swayed and black eyes distant.

Time for work. Even though he knew he would come home and the ride would start again.

* * *

_I'm on an emotional rollercoaster_

_Loving you ain't nothing healthy_

_Loving you was never good for me_

_But I can't get off_

_This emotional rollercoaster_

_Loving you ain't nothing healthy _

_Loving you was never good for me_

_But I can't get off_

_

* * *

  
_

Sometimes he would find himself thinking that maybe today will be different. Maybe he would have a normal evening with his wife.

He would come home and slip out of his designer suit and she would be there for him in something tantalizing.

They would talk and cuddle and kiss and everything would be fine.

"Mr. Jin, your wife is here to see you."

"Send her in."

Why was she yelling now? Jin was glad that his office was sound proof because her screams of anger were uncontrollably loud. After she was done with her rampage in his office she left, just like that.

Maybe this ride would really never end.

* * *

_Yesterday I told myself_

_I was gonna be okay_

_Gonna start a new day_

_Truly happy_

_I was gonna take control of me_

_But eventually reality hit me_

_Mentally, physically, emotionally_

_Then I opened my eyes_

_And realized_

_That I was still being taken on a constant ride on your_

_Emotional rollercoaster_

_Loving you ain't nothing healthy_

_Loving you was never good for me_

_

* * *

  
_

This was the only thing that calmed him. Visiting his only real friends.

"Man, that bitch is crazy. Why are you still married to her?"

"Mugen!"

"What? I'm serious. She's making his life a living hell!" The wild haired club owner turned from his girlfriend to his friend, "I mean come on, she trashed your office! Do you even know why?"

Jin shook his head.

Fuu sighed, "Jin I'm sorry. Well you know the deal. Everything is on the house, stay and enjoy the show, my cousin is signing tonight."

He agreed, some alcohol and music would suit him better then going home.

* * *

_I'm on an emotional rollercoaster_

_Loving you ain't nothing healthy_

_Loving you was never good for me_

_But I can't get off_

_

* * *

  
_

The curtain came up and there she was.

She hit Jin like a ton of bricks. Her curvy yet modest body was draped in a beautiful cream dress. The split traveled high up her left leg. Her dark chocolate hair that fell in soft waves brought out her chocolate eyes. Her skin was like Mugen's except soft and full of luster.

Jin put down his drink as she opened her mouth and started to sing.

* * *

_Emotional rollercoaster_

_Loving you ain't nothing healthy_

_Loving you was never good for me_

_But I can't get off_

_So tired of you making love to me_

_Then disappearing so suddenly_

_Up and down it goes_

_And I'm so tired of you pacifying me_

_With promises you know that you'll never keep_

_Round and round it goes_

_I am on a_

_Emotional rollercoaster_

_Loving you ain't nothing healthy_

_Loving you was never good for me_

_

* * *

  
_

It was like she was singing the exact lyrics that were etched onto his heart. The exact muscle started to beat faster as she headed towards him.

Fuu bounced excitedly as she held the woman hand and dragged her to the business man at the bar.

"Jin! I want you to meet my cousin! Jin this is Nai."

She smiled so sweetly, innocently, and purely and held out her hand, "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you Jin."

They ended up talking all night. And Jin loved all of it.

"Fuu told me about you and your wife."

Jin stiffened noticeably and the woman put a friendly hand on his shoulder and giggled, "Sorry, my cousin is nosey."

He nodded, he knew that much.

"It's not hard to get off you know."

Jin looked at her like she was crazy and she giggled again, a sound like light rain on a silver bell, "I'm serious. The bad ride always stops; you just have to get off on your own…" she looked him in the eyes, "and get on the good ride."

_Emotional rollercoaster…_

She was so right.

It became an every night thing. Going to the bar to see his friends…and her. Their relationship grew and the things Shino did to bother Jin no longer mattered.

It had been as simple as Nai had said; when he came home from work one night he proudly announced his divorce.

He also proudly laid next to Nai and held her in his arms as she slept peacefully, head on his chest.

And he was perfectly content with the fact that with this ride _he can't get off_.


End file.
